Jacob & Bella: Destenies Intertwined
by ModestoJoga
Summary: Bella goes to confront Jacob after he ignores her after the movie incident. When she sees him Jacob imprints on Bella and their destinies are forever intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight. **

**Summary: **Bella goes to confront Jacob after he ignores her after the movie incident. When she sees him Jacob imprints on Bella and their destinies are forever intertwined.

**Chapter One: Bella, I'm a Werewolf.**

Over the past three weeks I've come to a realization: I'm falling in live with Jacob Black. It all started when I went to him for help; he took me in when I was at my darkest and slowly but surely he began to piece me back together; Jacob is fixing my heart, and one day I want to give it him. Jacob saved me and made me realize what a fool I'd been when I was with _him. _

I may be falling in love but I'm mad at him; correction, I'm mad at Sam Uley and then Jacob.

It's been three weeks since our movie night, three weeks, and he hasn't called. I haven't seen or heard from Jacob once. I was worried that he was too sick to be around and that he isn't getting better but yesterday I came up with the only true obstacle: Sam. The only reasonable conclusion is that Jacob has been dragged into Sam's "gang." Jacob had been scared of them, they've gotten to him, and there probably forcing him to stay away.

I would be breaking down because Jacob left but it's not his fault; Jacob isn't like _him_. He is the only thing that has pulled me out of my depression, and I will not lose him to Sam Uley. I can't handle losing Jacob. I'm going to see Jacob today, my Jacob, he was with me first and Sam can't have him. I don't care if I have to fight for Jacob; he has saved me and its time I do the same for him. I walked downstairs, and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going down to La Push. I'll be home late dad, you should probably order out tonight".

"Okay, you and Jake got everything settled?" questioned Charlie as he watched me get ready.

"No, but I'm about to fix it. I'm worried at I'm not sit back and let something bad happen"

I drove to La Push at record speeds and stationed myself on the road across from Jacob's house. He couldn't come home without seeing me and I wouldn't miss Sam either; both of them have something coming, well not Jacob but Sam sure as hell does. I sat and tried to keep calm. I brought a book with me to pass my time; about half an hour has passed and I watch intently as Billy came out to talk to me; his face is a range of emotions, the most noticeable to me is guilt.

"Bella, Jake isn't home" said Billy dismissively, that is very frustrating to hear.

"I know Billy, I'm not here for Jacob yet, I'm here for Sam. I'm willing to wait until he comes to see Jacob". Jacob isn't the one to blame, Sam is.

"It might be a while".

"I know but don't forget Billy I owe Sam". I don't care if I have to wait from here to eternity to give that bastard a piece of my mind.

Billy let out a sigh, nodded his head and left with a frown; he knows things are going to get difficult, and right now I don't care. Every few minutes I looked up to see if anyone was coming, every here and there I'd catch a glimpse of Billy looking at me. We'd have our silent battle of wills, I'd win, and he'd frown and leave the window.

After an hour I saw Jacob walking towards my car, finally I'd get to be with him again.

"Bells…" said my Jacob as our eyes meet, for the first time in a long time I felt complete.

_-Break (Jacob P.O.V.) _

I walked to her truck as she stepped out and I looked her dead in the eyes…

Heat rushed through me as I looked into her eyes, it is nothing like the heat I constantly feel, it is something much greater than I am. It's a glowing light in a dark world that illuminates all that is dark in my mind. All the lines that hold me to this world and life I feel them break and wither, it feels like someone took everything away; everything that makes me who I am, my love for my family, my loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, and anything else I've held near and dear, disconnected from me in a matter of seconds, all I've ever known has faded into nothingness.

As everything faded from me all I saw was her, my Bella, my beautiful Isabella Marie Swan. As the strings that held me to this world faded I felt something click, something new holds me where I am now. I can't call it a string, no it is not like the string that bound me to my father or pack; this is more like a million threads, each one filling my mind of only her. It's as if a million steel cables are tying me to her, she is the very center of the universe, of my universe. Gravity no longer ties me to the place where I stand. It is Bella who holds me now; everything I am is now hers and hers alone.

Oh god, I just imprinted, either I'm very lucky or this is a good dream.

"Jacob," as she spoke I felt my soul burst with joy, her being here makes me happier then I have been in a while, "You joined Sam's gang? Jake, is everything okay?"

The concern in her eyes was both joyous and heart breaking; she doesn't need to ever be concerned, she only needs to feel loved and protected by me.

"Everything's fine Bells. I've been sick but I'm better now". She smiled and it only made me feel happiness.

I could feel Sam approaching with the rest of the pack. Dammit they'd seen us, and they probably don't understand. My pack brothers all walked out of the woods and up towards us. Sam as usual is leading the way, Paul and Jared flanking him, Embry, Quil, and Seth not to far behind. I felt Bella tense and grab hold of my arm; in any other moment I'd revel in her touch, but now I need to talk to Sam.

"Jake, we need to go" said Bella pleadingly as she tried to pull me towards my house.

"Sam I imprinted" where the first words to leave my mouth as my Alpha and pack stood a few feet away.

Comprehension donned on all of my brothers and I let out a sigh of relief but I still felt Bella tense. I forgot: in her eyes Sam and the other are still the 'bad guys'. I never wanted to tell her about this but she is my imprint, she has to know, the sooner the better. I can feel my fear rising up; I'm afraid she'll be scared of me but this is my Bella, she's good with weird, after all she dated a leech.

Sam's face is hard; he looked at me and then Bella. "Are you sure?" What type of god forsaken question is that? Of course I'm sure, I just felt everything in my world shift to her, and of course I'm sure.

"Yes. I'm sure" I grounded out, trying not to get angry at him for daring to question my love for Bella.

"You imprinted? What? Jacob Black you tell me what **he's** done to you?" Bella pointed her finger at Sam; the hate in her voice was something I didn't think she was possible of.

"Bella" said Sam with a nod, "How about you and Jacob go talk, I'm sure he has a lot to say"

Thanks a lot Sam.

"All right" said Bella. She glared at Sam one more time and stumbled in an attempt to leave; I caught her and placed her on her feat.

Sam looked at me with a grin, the guys are going to have a field day with this, I've loved Bella since infancy and now I know she will be forever mine. I didn't say a word and rushed after Bella; I caught up and took her hand in mine. She took my hand and squeezed it with all her might, she looked up and smiled at me, I can die a very happy man now.

We entered my house, I heard my pack brothers leaving, probably heading after a new trail in the forest that the red-head has been leaving.

"Bella I know I got a lot of explaining to do-".

"Yes, you do" said Bella interrupting me, "You. Didn't. Call. I've been worried, and Sam and his cult being here is indication that I have every right to be worried".

She is definitely mad but once she sees the truth she'll let it go, hopefully. I heard my dad's bedroom door close as I guided Bella to my living room and sat her down on the couch. As I sat her down I was going to let go of her hand but she wasn't having any of it. I let out a sigh and sat down next to her, she leaned in close and I couldn't help but be happy by her closeness.

"I need answers Jacob" she whispered, "I can't lose you, I won't let Sam have you because you're too important to me".

I felt my heart swell with joy, but I pushed it back, I need to do what has to be done.

"Do you remember the stories I told you at First Beach? When you first got here? About the bloo- I mean, vampires".

Bella's face dropped, that filthy leech had hurt my imprint and nearly broken her, and she looked back up and then smiled. I knew she was the one long before I phased and tried to fix her but now the universe has deemed me fit to be with her and I'll be everything she will ever need and want.

"Of course," She said, "just silly old stories".

"You and I both know that isn't true", she gasped and her eyes widened, "I know and so does Sam"

"J-j-Jake" she stuttered adorably.

"That doesn't matter now" I told her to calm her down, "What matters now is you and me".

She blushed a lovely shade of red and I now realized the intimacy of our situation, it isn't something physical it far transcends that, I'm about to give myself to her and I hope she accepts me.

"How do you know the truth?" She asked in a whisper.

"Do you remember the one about my people being descendants of wolves?" I asked her, hoping she would catch my drift.

"Bits and pieces" she smiled but I could tell she is full of doubt.

"Those stories weren't legends; you obviously know that, because of the Cullen's," She looked at me, still shocked that I know the truth, "the Quileute's turn into werewolves when there are vampires in the area. They're our mortal enemies"

I looked at her, waiting for her to understand, but sadly she still looked confused: even confused she looks adorable.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella". I closed my eyes and waited for the single most painful thing she can ever do to me: reject me. Please don't scream and run. Please don't scream and run. Please don't scream and run, are the only words I can think of.

I opened my eyes and looked at her, it looked like she believed me, and she wasn't running away and screaming.

"Do you want me to leave? Did Sam do this to you? Did he turn you into a werewolf by biting you and the others?" she whispered her head down her body shaking with unshed tears.

I embraced her as tightly as possible while making sure not to hurt her.

"I never want you to leave me and no, that biting thing is strictly a myth. Sam didn't turn me into a wolf, I was born this way: my people are descendants of wolves remember. I turned because of the Cullen's though, there presence helped awaken our blood"

"Oh..." She leaned into me and placed herself over my heart, she's letting it sink in, and she's dated a filthy leech so this should be a somewhat easy transition for her, "So what's imprinting then?"

I was hoping she'd be distracted by the whole being a werewolf thing, but looks like I'm going to tell her, she needs to understand: here goes nothing.

"Well, after we phase for the first time, it's something that's supposed to be rare, but it keeps happening to us. See, it's like finding your soulmate. When you look into her eyes everything stops and all you've known stops to matter and only she matters; she is the gravity that holds you down, she becomes the sun and the wolf is the earth". I hope that's a good enough explanation.

She nuzzles into my chest and I can practically fell her blush.

"When I first saw you... you looked at me and … we … I mean you. Is that why I feel so good right now, is that why I first came to La Push, were we drawn to each other before you transformed? Are you alright with me as your imprint?" As she looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes I couldn't help but love her.

"This is a lot to take in Bells, but you can be sure that I'll never leave you, I'm yours forever".

She was leaning away from me now, still blushing, "We'll need to talk this out Jacob. I felt something for you before all this and I feel that and more".

At least she didn't run and scream.

_-Break (Bella) _

This is all so crazy, it's been months since _he_ left me, six since Jacob began to fix me, and now all this is happening. Poor Jacob this is gotta be hard on him, turning into essentially a giant dog, and now he finds out I'm his soulmate; I'm broken and damaged goods, Jacob deserves better but his stuck with me.

But I wouldn't mind spending forever with Jake, my Jacob. I know it's selfish but I've been using him for months but over all this time Jacobs gained a place in my heart. The love I have for _him_ is still there but I know he's not coming back and if he does it could never be the same. If Edward Cullen came back I couldn't waltz back into his arms, he's done too much damage to me.

I looked at Jake, he looks different. His muscles are more defined now. He isn't wearing a shirt, so you could see them easily; I could see how his body is perfect, not like a god but a realistic beauty that captivates you. I hadn't seen him in three weeks and that time seems so long; it felt too far away, but here I feel complete because being with Jacob is natural and easy.

"Jake." I said, smiling at him. Okay you can do this, this is weird but weren't you planning on trying to be happy. Jacob is here, he is real, I wouldn't have to sacrifice anything for him, and being with Jacob already feels good. Changing would be hard but Jacob and I deserve it: I'm his soulmate; the universe itself deems it so, hell the universe has just dropped the perfect man in my lap. Okay maybe the universe has dropped me into the lap of the perfect man for me.

"What's wrong Bells?" asked Jacob, no, my Jake.

"Can you tell me more? Who else is like you besides Sam, you, and all those guys with Sam?" I want to know more about him, I mean I'm taking a big leap here.

"We'll there are seven of us and Sam is our Alpha: he's the big dog and the rest of us are just grunts" My heart is thumping with joy; after all that's happened he is still the same Jake I know and love. I leaned closer to Jake again, hoping he doesn't mind.

"Jake, what are we going to do?" I know I want to be with you, you're fixing me and I like you, I want you as more than a friend.

"It all depends on what you want Bells, I'll be whatever you want me to be"

Will he really? I want him to be my everything now, but these feeling are all so new. I don't know when they started but their there. Edward won't come back and at the rate things are going I don't think I'd take him back even if he did come back.

"Are you sure you're alright with this bells?"

"I'm sure but what about you, what do you want?"

I looked at Jake. "What happens to us?"

"I love you Bella" said Jake as he looked me in the eyes, "I want to promise you that I'll be yours forever but I think we should try to take it slow. I don't want to force anything onto you"

"I think it's for the best, I guess dating a werewolf will be fun, and Charlie already likes you". Despite my attempt at a joke I'm thrilled. This is perfect, I want to enter our relationship easily and so does Jake. This way I can take it a step at a time.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist; I'm not used to the warmth, but I'm starting to like this. I looked up to see Jake. He was smiling my smile and my heart fluttered in approval. We started into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity until someone spoke.

"So Bella, I can see the wolves out of the bag?" said Billy with a smirk as he wheeled himself into the living room.

I blushed and nodded.

"Well how are you holding up? I mean first a vampire now a werewolf". I couldn't help but blush at Billy's words; I'm sure he and Charlie will approve of any relationship Jake and I have.

I looked down at the mention of Edward; I can't bring myself to miss Edward like I had. Jake had made me so much happier and now I think I'm forgetting the perfect Edward and realizing how flawed he truly is.

"Jake and I are going to take things slow; I love him and I know he loves me, but I think we don't need to rush" I said.

"Good, you should never rush a good thing, it only complicates matters". Billy's smile is like Jake's and it's full of approval and acceptance for our situation.

"Tanks for the support dad" said Jacob with a smile.

Billy waved goodbye and left, he was being picked up by Harry Clearwater, which means it's just Jake and me.

"Well, I think we need to define were we stand Jake". I pushed away from him but he just brought me back into his arms.

"I think …that we are dating, were still Jake and Bells but now it's more open. Our relationship is more personal, were boyfriend and girlfriend"

Do I want that? I don't know how to label us, but that sounds nice, I could go along with that. It's true we don't have to change much; we'll kiss, hold hands, and go out together but this time it will have more meaning.

"I guess were together" I said with a smile, "but we need ground rules". I need him to know that the only way this is going to work is if were equals; with Jake it needs to be fifty/fifty as appose to with Edward which was seventy/thirty.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable" said Jake with a grin.

"We need to be fair to each other Jake" I felt my voice break a little, "Were equals in everything we do. I want us to always understand each other; I'm not saying to be perfect, but to try and understand one another" I hope I'm making sense.

"That's perfect Bells" whispered Jake as he leaned into me.

"Oh... Okay Jake"

Before I knew it Jakes lips were on mine. His lips are scorching against mine, I've never been kissed like this, and it is like a declaration of love without out words. At first I didn't react but then I found my arms moving around his neck while his arms wrapped around my waist. As our lips molded to perfection I felt a current of joy wash over me, I can really get used to this. Jake pulled away and before I could even speak he kisses my cheeks and made his way down my throat, god were did he learn to do this, I heard myself let out a moan which seemed to intensify his kisses.

"J-j-Jake s-slow d-d-own". I whimpered as he kissed me on the lips one last time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away" whispered Jake as he kissed my cheek.

"I-i-it-t's alright". I think I'm in love with Jacob Black, and after that I don't want to let him go any time soon.

**-End Chapter **

**-Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight.**

**Chapter Two: If anyone else can do it so can I**

Life is a complex and difficult experience especially if you're me: Bella Swan. A few hours ago I found out that my best fried, Jacob Black, is my soul mate. From here to the end of time he and I will be bound together and to be honest I don't mind at all. I was left by a man who I gave all my heart to, he shattered it and Jacob came and fixed me. I'm not saying I'll be a hundred percent right away but at the rate I'm going now I'll be whole again in no time at all.

Jacob wants me to meet his pack, something I'm not sure of but if it makes him happy I'll do it. Right now he is leading me through the forest, towards Sam's house, which we drove to rather quickly. I have a lot of questions, despite my nervousness, but I also have a mouthful to say to Sam. I don't care what is happening to any of the boys but you don't just take them away from their friends and family; I know it's dangerous, but the least people deserve is a phone call, an excuse, anything that will keep them safe without having to emotionally harm them.

Jacob must have sensed my anger and anxiety building because he held my hand tighter and said, "It'll be fine, I'll make sure everything goes alright"

"It's okay I'm nervous but I'm mad at Sam still, he's still getting yelled at, werewolf or no werewolf. I guess I should yell at you too but I'm a worried about how this will all blow over".

"It will be fine because I'll be there every step of the way but please just don't stare at Emily," warned Jacob pleadingly, "she's really nice and doesn't need any grief"

"Okay…I promise to mind my manners but why would I stare? If you like her Jake I have no doubt she's a nice person and I wont have a reason to stair"

"You'll see when you meet her" murmured Jacob. By the tone of his voice it's clear that whatever happened to Emily is was a touchy subject. I may be upset but that is no excuse for rudeness on my part.

As I walked closely to Jake's side I say the trees thinning and I could somewhat make out the shape of a small house. It is like the other homes in La Push; however, this house is much more personalized by its small garden, fresh paint, and its personal floral design. As we reached the front door my heart was thumping loud in my ears until I looked up at Jake's smiling face. He opened the door and pulled me inside with him.

I looked around the house and was greeted by the Sam and the others; I fought the urge to scowl, but the broad smile on his face kept me in check.

"I see you took the news well, Bella". Sam's grin and approval of what I now share with Jake made my anger lessen, but I'm still not happy, okay I'm over the moon but hi's still getting a talking to, not now but later.

"This is all new to the two of us" said Jake with a smile, "were going to take it slow and get used to everything. Like dad says there's no point in rushing a good thing".

I studied the house; it is warm and inviting, filled with love and care this home gives of a sense of rightness and natural acceptance, like Jake. I watched as Sam made his way into the tiny kitchen, he quickly walked out with a woman who I assumed is Emily. Her head was turned from us as she giggled at Sam whispering into her ears; she turned to greet us and I was floored. She is breathtakingly beautiful despite the marks the martyr her face. One side of her face is pulled into a grimace by an ugly set of scars that run from her temple to the corner of her mouth. I could say the scars make Emily look ugly but that is a lie, she is beautiful.

"Em, this is Bella Swan". By the way Sam looks at her I can see the love in his eyes; she is the center of his world, and the dearest thing in his heart.

Emily stepped forward and extended her hand to me; I took notice that there are more scars along her arm, what caused this to her.

"Bella, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Jake" said Emily as she smiled warmly and shook hands with me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emily, I hope that we can be friends". I smiled at her and she smiled back, I don't know why but I get the feeling that we're going to be great friends.

"Well I brought Bella to introduce her to the pack" said Jake tensely, "but I brought her here because she might have questions and I figured who better to answer them than you Emily".

I smiled at Jake, he is always thinking ahead to make sure I get what I need. We looked at each other, he smiled reassuringly and then he looked at Emily.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions" said Emily, "I might not now everything but I can answer the basics. While you're here you're both welcome to stay for lunch and dinner".

I looked around and noticed the other boys, I thought they were big before, but up-close I can see that all of them are giants compared to Emily and me. I looked at all of them and stopped at the two closes to us, I blinked my eyes trying to remember were I could have met them.

"Hey Embry, Hi Quil" I said as I waved to the two.

"Hey Bella" said Embry shyly.

"Guess Jake finally bagged you hu Bella" said Quil with a smile.

"What makes you think I didn't bag him?"

Everyone burst out laughing at my comment and I felt the tension in the house fade away. Soon enough Emily introduced me to everyone. Jared is nice and friendly, Paul is hot-headed and harsh, Seth is just a sweet hear, Sam seems nice enough, and both Embry and Quil haven't changed personality wise since their 'phasing'. After an hour I entered the kitchen and decided to help Emily make lunch. Sam and Jake sat at the kitchen table and both talked amongst themselves. The rest of the guys left to patrol once our lunch was over and now it was just Jake, Sam, Emily, and me.

"I'm sure that the main thing you want to know right now is: why this is happening now?" said Emily with a sad smile.

We both turned around, Sam and Jake looking at us intently, I could feel myself blush. Emily laughed at my reaction while Sam chuckled a bit.

"Well yeah actually, I want to know why my boyfriend turns into a giant wolf". Wow, hasn't been twenty-four hours and I'm calling Jake my boyfriend.

Sam stood up and let out a deep sigh; being a werewolf must take its toll, because at this moment Sam looks like he's gone through hell and back. Emily left my side at the stove and went over to the fridge and pulled some sodas and two pies. I took the soda she offered and got ready for a serious conversation, hopefully this wont be so bad.

"Our people are said to be descended from wolves," said Sam with a powerful and calming voice "it all began generations ago, but for all intensive purposes we're here to defend our land and tribe"

"Defend them from what? What can be so threatening that you'd need a pack of werewolves to defend yourself?" After those questions left my lips I thought back to the other mythical creatures I've met in my lifetime, I already knew the answer but just didn't realize it.

"The last time a pack formed was during my grandfathers' generation. It began then with the arrival of the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's" I whispered. Of course, despite their human appearance the Cullen's are monsters; whether they hunt animals or not they can very easily eradicate all of Forks and La Push.

"Our grandfathers' pack came across them in the forest seventy years ago. They said they were different from others of their kind, and in an effort to not start a fight we made a treaty. Back then there were only three in the pack while the Cullen's had five. They promised to stay off Quileute land, and we promised to keep their secret".

Judging by his anger I can tell Sam hates the Cullen's; I can't blame him, if they didn't exist he'd be normal but he has Emily so I can assume not all things are bad. I sat next Jake, reached over to take his hand in my own; the heat of his touch made the sting of Sam reminding e of the Cullen's fade, Jake is really my saving grace.

"To be honest" said Sam drawing my attention, "the return of the Cullen's begun the formation of a new pack."

"They're gone now," I said weakly, "they have been for months". Why should I even bother to defend them; they abandoned me, I don't owe them anything.

"I know they left Bells" said Jake sadly, "but the change was set in motion when they returned to Forks. None of us were old change back then but we are now".

I want to defend the Cullen's, I want to justify their existence but I can't because no matter how you look at they only cause harm. Their very existence is unnatural, they've condemned the guys of the pack to live dangerous lives, they brought James into my life, they've nearly killed me a few times, now that I look back I could never be just Bella with then, and worst of all they abandoned me. The Cullen's were made to do harm; as much as it hurts to admit that it's the truth.

"I guess them leaving was for the best". I thought that saying that would hurt but it didn't, it's the truth, with them gone everyone can be normal again.

I snapped out of my own thinking, remembering why I had agreed to come to Sam's in the first place. I needed some answers and I'd gotten them, its best I go home, I don't need to impose on them.

"I should go now…it don't have anymore question for now" my voice trailed off and I was about to get up.

Jake seemed to realize what I was getting up and reached for my hand again; it felt really good to have him hold my hand. I looked at Emily and she met my eyes and smiled at me.

"Why don't you stay for dinner" said Emily happily, "you can call your dad and tell him your staying over on our request. It's been a long day and this is a lot to take in and I know a good dinner will make you feel better".

"Are you sure Emily? I don't want to intrude".

"I think it's a good idea" said Jake smiling happily.

"Alright". I nodded, unsure of how to feel.

Emily just smiled happily, "That's wonderful Bella, now you can meet the rest of the girls"

I guess Emily and I aren't the only imprints; wait what if I now one of the other girls, wow this is confusing.

"Alright Bella you and Jake can go in the living room. I'll call Billy that way he can inform your dad about you're staying for dinner". Emily smiled and I couldn't help but feel my heart thump in approval.

_-Break _

Emily called Billy and apparently my dad is thrilled that I'm getting out of the house. I could definitely understand why, after the Cullen's left my world fell apart and I pushed everyone away. My dad has to be happy I'm picking up some semblance of a social life. The pack just came back and I took some time to look outside; it's already night, but it's surprisingly warm for tonight. Emily being the kind and loving soul she is made a huge dinner for everyone and I didn't have the heart to turn down her food. That is why I'm here eating a piece of steak, mashed-potatoes, corn, and a piece of apple pie.

"I think this is the most I've eaten in a long time". I looked at Jake and he just smiled.

As weird as this entire day has been, I feel good, this is the start of something wonderful. "Do you think Emily would show me house she cocks her steaks?" I asked Jake, in an attempted to make conversation.

Jacob laughed, "Probably, you just make sure not to hurt yourself"

I glared at him, and he shrugged. I may be clumsy but I can handle myself in a kitchen.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" asked Jake.

"Coming to see" I said with a smile, "_you_ have three weeks of time to make up for"

Jake lowered his head, that's right he needs to know I haven't forgotten that.

"Well, you can come over early but then I have none patrol with Paul; we can spend all morning together, and then you can come to Emily's or stay at my place"

That sounds perfect to be honest, "That's great Jake it will be good for us to go back to normal"

"Yeah, it will be like old times" said Jake with a smile, "I work on the garage and you be my handy assistant".

"I'd like that; I've missed you the past three weeks. I know it wasn't your choice but it was hard when you weren't there and I just want us to you know …. ". Jake and I are sitting on the counter by the kitchen, thus it was easy for him to hug me and make me feel better.

Jake and I turned our heads as we heard some one knocking at the door. I looked around to see everyone freeze; I even felt Jake tense up, the only one moving was Paul. Out of everyone in the pack Paul is the most ill-tempered and certainly not some you can imagine as your best friend. I watched as Paul reached the door in a hurry and opened it; I looked at the person standing at the door, and I was mesmerized.

Standing there is a tall Quileute girl; her skin was flawless, her figure perfect, and her face the epitome of natural beauty. Her body is toned like that of an athlete and her facial features are both sharp and elegant; this girl is like a Quileute version of Rosaline. All this time, Paul and she just looked at each other, she reached for his hand and a smile spread on the girls face. I watched in amazement as Paul looked at her, his dark eyes which I've only seen full of anger are full of only love for this girl.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Paul with concern.

"I need to talk, I know it's late but I need to talk to you. I'm having a hard time right know, I'm not interrupting anything am I" said the girl a hushed tone.

"No, let's talk outside" said Paul as he closed the door.

"Jake" I began, my curiosity in a frenzy.

I turned my head as I watched Sam and Jacob exchanged a knowing look; Sam nodded his head, and Jake turned to me.

"I know your wondering what that was about" said Jake tensely.

I nodded and Jake looked me directly in the eyes.

"That was Leah Clearwater Seth's sister, Paul's imprint, and Sam's ex-fiancé".

For a few minutes I was in shock. I felt like the world stopped for a few minutes. Jacob shot me a look, his eyes pleading that I respond.

"I didn't see that coming" I whispered.

"Neither did Leah" said Jake, "they were in love and making plans but then Sam phased, his phasing strained their relationship but Leah tried to make it work. For a while the two were going strong until …"

"Until Sam imprinted only" I said quietly.

"Yeah" said Jake sadly, "Sam couldn't resist and Leah was heartbroken; Leah hated them both, and Sam and Emily were pained by they guilt. Leah was depressed and withering away until Paul phased; it just happened, the two locked eyes and Paul's made it his life's mission to be there for Leah no matter what".

"Does she know?" Surely Leah must know why Sam left her now.

"Not yet" said Jake, "Paul and her are together now; it was hard for him, she's the love of his life now but she loved our Alpha. Paul wants to tell her but his letting her adjust, you know, first they were friends, now there dating, and I'm sure Paul will probably marry her".

"I think that's wonderful; my position isn't all that different form Leah's". When I said that Jake smiled at me, his eyes just like Paul's were earlier: full of love.

I looked out the window by us and saw Leah happily laughing and talking to Paul. There love is all the proof I need; if someone like Leah can move forward and find some semblance of wholeness so can I.

**-End Chapter **

**-Please Review **


End file.
